


The First Date

by Blue_Night



Series: Silent Sounds [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Hearing Impaired John, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from a visit to Earth and Rodney surprises him with something special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something romantic and short and I thought that John and Rodney deserve a special first date after what they went through during the last months. 
> 
> This is what came out, enjoy reading it!

_'Come to the pier, please.'_

A small note scribbled on a white piece of paper is the only visible sign of Rodney when John enters his quarters after another awful encounter with the stupid heads from the IOA on Earth.

John sighs, making his way across the city through abandoned corridors, wishing nothing more than to see Rodney again and crawl in his small cot with him. When he enters the pier, he comes to an abrupt halt, staring at the scene in front of him.

In the middle of the pier stands a small table set with a white tablecloth, a bottle of wine, two glasses, plates made of porcelain and two candle-holders in the middle of the table. The moon is shining on the table and John swallows, because Rodney stands beside it, dressed in a dark suit, waiting for him and smiling lovingly as he notices John standing in the doorway to the city.

John slowly makes his way to the table, his eyes never leaving the face of his wonderful boyfriend and when he finally reaches him, Rodney pulls him close for the tender kiss John longed for so desperately for more than three days.

“Welcome back, John,” he says when they part again, taking John's hand to lead him to the chair on the right side of the table. John sits down, stunned and speechless, watching Rodney taking his seat opposite him. “What is that for?” he finally asks when he has found his tongue again and Rodney reaches over the table and takes his hand.

“We know each other for more than six years now, John. We are teammates, we are best friends and we saved our lives countless times. We are together for several months by now, but when you were on Earth, I realized that we never had a real date. I think that it's about the time that we have a real date and this is my way to ask you out, John. Would you do me the honor of spending this evening with me, John?” Rodney asks him and John blushes, grinning like an idiot, because he really hasn't expected that and there's nothing he wants more than to spend a wonderful evening with his beloved genius under the soft moonlight shining on their home.

“It would be my pleasure to spend the evening with you, Rodney,” he says, blinking against the sudden wetness in his eyes and Rodney beams at him and waves to someone standing in the shadow. John watches Teyla coming from out of the shadow carrying a tablet with bowls and dishes upon it. “Teyla!” John stammers and the Athosian woman bows her head and smiles at him.

“Rodney asked me if I would serve you, John,” she tells him, placing the bowls and dishes upon the table and filling their plates with the delicious food. John smiles at her and thanks her and then looks at his plate to find all of his favorites there.

“Enjoy your meal!” Teyla turns around and leaves them alone again and Rodney takes the bottle and fills their glasses, John's first and then his own.

“Cheers!” They gently push their glasses together and John closes his eyes, enjoying each sip of the delicious liquid. John feels himself relax for the first time within the last three days and he takes his fork and begins to eat, smiling at his beloved genius from time to time. Rodney takes his own fork and smiles back, stroking John's hand tenderly from time to time.

The night is soft, beautiful and warm and John doesn't know the last time he has been so happy. He is back in Atlantis, sitting with Rodney on their favorite pier of his beloved city, enjoying a delicious meal and their real first date.

They eat and talk and John forgets anything else, the IOA, their stupid and annoying questions and even the permanent threat of the Wraith. Rodney is there, smiling at him and loving him and John knows that he will forever remember their first date, even when he's old and gray many years from now.

Later, when they lie in John's small cot, after making love to each other, tenderly and passionately, John takes Rodney's face in his calloused hands, stroking his stubbly cheeks with his thumbs and looking him deep in the eyes.

“Thank you, Rodney, thank you for the perfect first date,” he whispers and Rodney kisses him with all the love he feels for John and John kisses him back knowing that their love will last forever.


End file.
